To Sleep
by Zenchi
Summary: (Was under the Title 'An Ending and a Beginning') The last of a proud line of rules is forced into suspended animation in order to preserve her family line, what happens when she is released long after her era? Please R and R
1. Chapter One, The End?

Title: The End...Or the Beginning  
  
Author: Raven-Web Mistress of the Incarnate  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The last of a proud line of rulers is forced into suspended animation in order to preserve her family line, will she be released?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Run Kagome-sama!" The taller girl urged her friend and hime forward through the fortress and past the ongoing battle, their usually swift and graceful movements jerking with fear and adrenaline.  
  
They ran through the long corridors, cutting through large, ornately decorated rooms. The fortress shook with every blast from the battle raging outside its walls. The princess skidded to a halt by one of the small windows, her breath catching in her throat at the carnage she saw. Her friend and bodyguard grabbed her arm and forced her to continue running, not wanting to risk losing the only chance her race had for survival.  
  
"Yuka! I must fight, I'm the only one with the power to stop this! We have to protect our home!" The raven haired hime cried as they came to a stop at the end of a corridor.  
  
Yuka quick pushed a large stone back into the wall and watched as a large portion of barrier ground back to reveal a dimly lit, narrow staircase. Without thinking they began hurtling down the staircase a breakneck speed, the need to preserve their lives subconsciously taking over.  
  
They slammed to a stop in front of a large metal door, Yuka turned and with sorrowful eyes she said "Kagome-sama, you must survive. Your family line must carry on through you, you are the last Higurashi, you are the last guardian for the Shikon no Tama. You must survive Narukus attack."  
  
Kagome nodded, sadly remembering how her mother had all but screamed for her to leave the battle grounds. She had been cut down as she watched her daughter flee. Kagome had watched as her protector, Hojou, had been killed by one of Narukus demons. He had shouted the order for Yuka, Kagomes lady in waiting and second wave of defense, to take command. She had stepped up and bravely lead her charge to the vault, now Kagome had to enter in the key codes that would ultimately save their race.  
  
She quickly pushed three sets of codes and then stood back, three, large and thick metal doors slid open in succession of one another. When the third and final door slid into the wall, a large metal chamber was revealed. The chamber stood ten feet high and was twenty feet in width, it was lit with a strange blue light and it contained three rows of large glass tubes. Each tube was free standing and stood at a height of eight feet, each of the glass chamber had a small keypad set on its front and a metal band that wrapped around the tube from one side of the keypad to the other.  
  
The teenagers stepped into the room and without looking back Kagome raised her hand and the large metal doors slid shut. She ran to the first row of glass chambers and started to press the glowing buttons on one, hoping to the Gods that she would be able to activate it. It's door sprung open and she stepped inside, then it happened.  
  
Something outside of the chamber slammed into the thick doors with such force that they dented in. Yuka ran to Kagomes chamber pushing the hime inside and slamming the glass front shut, she quickly tapped in the command codes and watched as a thin blue vapor began to pour into the glass cylinder. Kagomes red-brown eyes became panicked as she watched Yuka back away, this, she thought, might be the last moment of my life.  
  
Her eyes widen as the large metal doors burst out of the walls and sailed through the air, one crashed through a glass chamber beside the one Kagome was occupying. Yuka held up her hand and tried to channel her power into a force strong enough to protect herself and the hime, but she knew the effort would be wasted. Her left hand drifted down to the small laser gun that rested on the hip of her oilskinned breeches, hoping that it would at least be able to hold whatever was coming through off long enough for the princess to go into suspended animation.  
  
A cloaked man entered the metal room, the girl grabbed her gun, and he raised his hand. A strong pulse of green energy coursed from his hand and she fell to the ground, her life-force siphoned from her body.  
  
Kagome screamed as she watched her bodyguard fall, the cloaked man began taking slow, measured steps towards her glass chamber, she was next. Kagome pushed her fear aside, she concentrated hard on the gift inside of her, she focused her mind and powers on the powerful jewel that hung around her neck.  
  
The jewel began to glow a soft purple beneath the tight bodice of her riding dress, slowly the light grew brighter, seeping into to Kagomes vulnerable form. She began to pulse with the building energy and Naraku tried to move closer to her. He had to stop her before she released her power, he raised his hand and tried to focus his energy, but before he could release his power on the girl, she seemed to explode with light.  
  
A wave of bright, purple light swept through the room, turning Narakus body to dust and pushing his soul out into the world without a vessle to keep it safe. The wave of light coursed through the fortress and it's surrounding lands, cutting down the evil army that had slaughtered all of the Higurashis' people. The light spread over the earth and in that one moment everything was right. Slowly though, it dissipated and the world settled.  
  
In the metal room, deep beneath the Higurashi Fortress, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and gave into the vapors that were asking her to drift into a deep sleep. Her red-brown eyes, now more of a purple-red glazed over and she leaned against the slanted rear of the glass tube. Her last conscious thought before she drifted in a dreamless slumber was, Please let me wake up... 


	2. Chapter Two, Awakenings

Title: The End...Or the Beginning  
  
Author: Raven-Web Mistress of the Incarnate  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The last of a proud line of rulers is forced into suspended animation in order to preserve her family line, will she be released?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1421 New Age Time  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Explain to me again, why are we here?" The white haired young man growled out at his dark haired companion, "We shouldn't be here teaching these runts, we should be out doing something productive, like trying to find Narakus army."  
  
"My dear Inuyasha, you seem to have forgotten, as long as Naraku is without a body we cannot do anything to him. His soul roams freely, but it has yet to take a solid form." The other man spoke in a seemingly exasperated tone, but one could hear the malice seep into his voice at the mention of the demon that cursed his family.  
  
"Even if he is a bodiless being, he has followers, their attacks have been becoming more frequently; something big is going to happen soon. I can feel it." Inuyasha spoke in a foreboding tone, his 'feelings' were never to be taken lightly. He was one of the most powerful beings that walked the earth, his father had been a powerful demon lord and his mother a beautiful seer and Telepath. He had inherited the best of both of them.  
  
He and Miroku had been training and fighting together for the better part of ten years, they were both skilled in the art of battle and in the various forms of telekinesis. While Mirokus powers had not developed to the same level as his hanyou companion, he was skilled in his use of them.  
  
They had both been assigned the rank of Lt. Colonel in the Final Line of Defense. The worlds only true army, it was small, and its leader was actually nothing more than an elderly woman whose telekinetic powers surpassed every being under her command. They had been assigned by their leader, Lady Keade, to train a new wave of recruits at an ancient fortress located in Eastern Eurasia.  
  
"This castle has a lot of history, ya know." Miroku said after several minutes of silence had passed, Inuyasha barely inclined his at the mention of the fortresses past. "It was the home to a powerful family more than a thousand years ago, Higurashi, I believe. The whole family was whipped out during the last battle with Naraku. Sad really, when the last daughter disappeared so did the Shikon no Tama. That stone could be the key to destroying Naraku for go-"  
  
Miroku stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Inuyasha was no longer walking with him. He turned around to find his friend standing in the middle of the hallway, his eyes focused on a short corridor that held nothing but a dead end. His fuzzy white ears, swiveled this way and that and he cautiously sniffed the air.  
  
Miroku approached and tentatively asked "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I can sense something there...I can smell it, but it's so faint;" he spoke quietly as he stared down the small, dimly lit corridor. "It's covered by something." He wasn't talking to Miroku as much as he was talking to himself anymore.  
  
He began to walk down the hall, Miroku in tow. He stopped at the wall and stared at it, it was solid enough, but whatever he felt, whatever he could smell was coming from somewhere beyond this wall. He gingerly placed his hands on the stones and pushed, nothing happened. Miroku followed suit and soon they were both pushing stones, hoping for a reaction.  
  
After several minutes Miroku stepped back and said "Maybe you were wrong, maybe it was just a fluke feeling, eh?"  
  
Angrily taking a step back Inuyasha glared at his friend and colleague "This is weird, I know I felt something." With a frustrated sigh he flung his fist at the wall, not expecting the particular stone he hit to push back into the wall. At its movement he quickly jumped back and watched as the wall moved back to reveal a dark, narrow staircase.  
  
"Um, perhaps it wasn't a fluke." Miroku whispered as he and Inuyasha approached the top of the staircase.  
  
Without a second thought Inuyasha started to carefully walk down the stairs, Miroku watched as the wall began to shut and quickly slipped into stairwell before the wall could shut it off again.  
  
The steep staircase seemed to go forever, twist down, deep under the castle." Miroku, did you know this was here?" Inuyasha asked as they approached a dim blue light.  
  
"Am I acting like I knew this was here?" Miroku shot back, his voice laced with sarcasm. He watched as Inuyasha stepped on to the landing and approached the large, damaged doorway from which the blue light was streaming. He took one look inside and stopped.  
  
"Miroku, what is all this?" he asked in slightly edgy voice as he stared at the strange glass tubes and the metal pieces of must have been the doors.  
  
"I, I don't know." Miroku breathed as they walked into the room.  
  
They both stopped when they saw the small skeleton lying on the floor, clutching a primitive looking weapon. The long hair that was still attached to the head, and the delicate bone structure stated that they were looking a the remains of a woman.  
  
They looked beyond her towards the glass chambers, they were tall and had electronic keypads but the first one was different from the rest. While most were clear, this one contained a thin sheen of blue gas, and something else. The glass tube beside it was shattered and busted, a large piece of metal protruding from its front.  
  
Mindful of the broke glass, both men stepped over the corpse and silently walked towards the active chamber. Inuyasha stopped before it and glared at the keypad, the language was his own, but he couldn't decipher which buttons were used for what.  
  
Miroku plastered his face to the cool glass and squinted through the blue mist. He almost stopped breathing.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, you might wanna look at this." He stammered as he realized what it was he was looking at.  
  
"What are stuttering about?" Inuyasha snapped as continued to look at the keypad, ignoring his companion completely.  
  
With a dramatic sigh Miroku reached over and grabbed the back of the hanyous head and then pressed it to the glass. "Look past the blue." He said quickly.  
  
The Inu-hanyous eyes doubled in size as he looked into the glass chamber. There, slumped against the back was the slim form of a woman. Her glossy black hair fell in wave around her face and down past her shoulders, her features were petit and delicate and her eyes were tightly closed, dark lashes resting on pale cheeks. Her clothing, while only consisting of a faded tan riding dress and an overly large, black cloak, was still beautiful and suited her well.  
  
He stepped back and looked the glass tube over, the metal base had digital numbers on that glowed a bright green. They were small though and he had to kneel down to read them. He read them aloud and almost tipped over when the realization struck him, "Starting Date: 4395"  
  
"Miroku, this is some sort of Stasis chamber" Inuyasha stated as he stood up, "It's been operating since the old time."  
  
"But, that would make her over a thousand years old." Miroku stammered as he looked back in at the youthful looking woman contained in the chamber.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Inuyasha whispered as gently placed a clawed hand on the glass.  
  
"I'd say, from the era the chamber was started and from her stately clothing she is either a member of the Higurashi family or their court." Miroku stated as he stared intently at the keypad.  
  
Suddenly he reached out and hit a large green button, holding his breath as the tall tube began to come to life. The lights on the keypad began blinking in a rapid pattern and small vents opened up at the top and base of the chamber, the blue vapors began filter into the air causing both of the young men jumped back in alarm.  
  
They watched as the air in the glass chamber cleared and allowed them their first clear look at the woman behind the glass. She was slim, yet her curves were pleasing to the eye, her face was small and pretty. Her skin though pure and unblemished was almost overly white and her dark hair stood out in stark contrast to it. Then her eyes blinked open. They were a strange mixture of red-brown and light purple, but the color suited her.  
  
She blinked again and the men realized that she was awake. She quickly began to look around wildly, her eyes becoming more and more purple with her panicked movements. A faint glow could be seen from beneath the bodice of her dress, both of the men could feel her tapping into a power source within herself. Miroku hoped she wasn't about to do something stupid.  
  
He quickly stepped forward and raised his hands in a sign of peace, "We're not going to hurt you." He spoke gently, hoping to calm her.  
  
-  
  
Why do my eyes hurt, Kagome asked herself as she blinked for the first time in a thousand years. She focused her eyes on the men in the room with her, she didn't recognize them, but she could feel power radiating off of them both. I'm trapped, she thought frantically, as Miroku began walking towards her.  
  
She absently watched as he raised his hands and spoke words of peace, he probably works for Naraku, she thought angrily, they probably came for the jewel. With that last angry thought she raised her hand let her mind wrap around him, sufficiently binding him where he stood.  
  
With little effort on her part the door sprung open and she stiffly stepped forward from the glass chamber. Her muscles ached with the effort and she found herself growing very tired very quickly.  
  
She turned her gaze upon Inuyasha, she grimaced slightly when she read his aura. He was far to powerful for her to even consider taking on in weakened state. I must consider the more diplomatic approached, she thought absently.  
  
"Who are you and how did you find this place?" her voice sounded hoarse and dry even to herself.  
  
"I'm Lt. Colonel Inuyasha Shirosenshi," he said calmly before pointing to Miroku, "he is Lt. Colonel Miroku Houshi. I found this place because I could smell you."  
  
Kagome continued to look at him with serious eyes, "Lt. Colonel Shirosenshi, you're a hanyou." She stated with the realization, his being able to smell her made sense now. "Shirosenshi and Houshi," she muttered absently "those names are not familiar, what army claims you?"  
  
"We are part of the Final Line of Defense." He answered again.  
  
"I've never heard of such an army." She stated darkly, giving him scrutinizing glare.  
  
"That's because you've been in some sort of stasis for over a thousand years." He stated gruffly, growing tired of this strange girls interrogation.  
  
Kagome stood still, staring at him as though he had cursed her to the seven layers of hell, then as she tried to maintain control on her powers and her tumbling emotions and thoughts everything went dark. It was too much too fast.  
  
Inuyasha quickly leapt forward in an effort to catch her, she fell into his arms and he quickly cradled her against him. He could feel her life force growing weaker, she had exerted her powers too much too quickly.  
  
Miroku shook himself out as he look at the girl, she was strong, he could feel it, but she was fading. "Inuyasha, I think we ought to get to the hospital wing." He whispered as he watched his best friend hold her form against his chest.  
  
With a silent nod Inuyasha straightened his posture and walked from the strange room. Miroku took one last look around, mentally cataloging every detail. Turning quickly, he followed the hanyous trail to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. . . . .  
  
A special thanks to Rini13 and Amber for being the first to review my story! 


	3. Chapter Three, Vow of Protection

Title: The End...Or the Beginning  
  
Author: Raven-Web Mistress of the Incarnate  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The last of a proud line of rulers is forced into suspended animation in order to preserve her family line, will she be released?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Authors Note: This story was under the title "An Ending and a Beginning", my cousin posted the first chapter in my absence and royally screwed up the name, but now I'm posting under its true title sorry for the confusion.  
  
.  
.  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1421 New Age Time  
  
.  
  
.  
  
//Dream Sequence//  
  
"You are the last Higurashi, you must survive, you must protect the jewel." Yuka pleaded with Kagome, though her mouth was not moving as she faced Narakus cloaked form.  
  
Kagome barely felt the scream wrench itself from her throat as she watched Yuka tumble to the metal floor, drained of her life force. Drained of her soul.  
  
Kagome tried to focus on that power within herself, that great force that dwelled somewhere beneath the surface of her mind. She had to channel it to the stone, the stone was the only thing that could set things right.  
  
She felt the light course from the stone and through her body, she felt it invade her blood and twist around her soul; but it didn't hurt. It almost felt like a grand amount of adrenaline running through her veins, only more powerful and oh so much more dangerous. It was almost enough to make her feel giddy from the sensation.  
  
Her vision began to cloud over with a purple haze as the power began to rise to its climax, that grand force was building more and more with each second. Yet the eruption refused to happen, it almost felt as though it were physically being blocked. Everything began to pulse and hurt.  
  
The build up of power and magic was incinerating her from the inside out; she released a strangled sob as she lifted her head and looked the haze of color and to the demon lord before her. He was grinning at her, evilly. He was the on blocking the release, he was the one causing her pain.  
  
Her eyes screwed shut and with and almost choked whimper she began to whisper the same words over and over again "Somebody, help me, please whoever you are, help me, help me, help me, help me. HELP!"  
  
//End Dream//  
  
~  
  
The scream caused all movement in the fortress to come to a screeching halt as it echoed and ricocheted off walls and through corridors. The sound had reached Inuyashas ears before anyone else's, he had heard her open her mouth and he had heard the sharp breath she sucked in before she expelled the high pitched noise. He had dropped his book on to the floor in the hospital wings main hall and begun running, he knew who was screaming; even if no one else did. He could feel her pain pulsing from her; he could even smell her fear as it saturated the air.  
  
He passed doctors and nurses, practically pushing them from his path. He pulled the door open with enough force to tear it from its hinges, he only walked two steps into the room before he stopped and took in the complete situation.  
  
Lying against the stark white cotton sheets was the mysterious girl. Her hair had spread out on the pillow, giving her a soft, black halo. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her body was trembling and her hands held the sheets beneath her with a white-knuckled grip. But, he only paid so much attention to those details, the thing that had captured his attention was the faint pulsing, purple glow that seemed to surround and seep into her body.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he shut door and continued into the room, his steps were slow and cautious as he approached the border of the haze. As he passed through the border of odd light he felt all of the small hairs on his body stand on end and quiver, his skin tingled and he felt as though thousands of minutely small needles were tapping his skin at once. He was almost awe- struck as he felt his already enhanced senses and powers become slightly amplified.  
  
The entrancing sensations were interrupted when the girl began to whisper the same two words repeatedly, her brow furrowed in frustration and the scent of her fear growing stronger with each word that passed over her coral colored lips, "Help me."  
  
The whimpered words snapped him back to reality; he allowed his mind to graze over her body, giving his powers access to the source of the strange purple energy. It wasn't long before his mind came to a halt at the center of her chest; the source was located just above her heart.  
  
Reaching down he gingerly allowed his nail to slice the neck of her riding dress, making a split down to her bosom. The jewel, no longer being pressed down by the heavy fabric, immediately began to hover above the girl, looking as though the only thing holding it down was the thick, jeweled chain.  
  
Inuyasha expelled a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "It can't be." the words seemed to drift on the air and linger there as he stared, entranced by the small glowing stone.  
  
Slowly he reached a clawed hand out to grasp the powerful Shikon no Tama. The tips of his fingers made contact with the jewel and the energy seemed to quickly pull back into the stone and the girl. A gasp sounded and a small, pale hand flew up and clutched at the hand covering her precious charge.  
  
Inuyasha quickly flicked his gaze to her own as she sat up, not removing her hand from his own. Her eyes are more purple now, he absently thought as she stared at him with an intriged gaze. She slowly slipped her hand from his own, and if he was not mistaken blushed. He quickly released the jewel, but continued to look into her eyes, hoping for to discover all of the answers to the mystery that was her somewhere deep in her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" her soft, almost sultry voice cut through the silence in the room, effectively breaking the spell she had unknowingly cast upon him. He looked at her intently for a moment, all traces of distress and her nightmare gone, perhaps she didn't remember.  
  
Shaking his head and clearing his throat he answered "You're in the Hospital Wing of the Higurashi Fortress, the year is 1421 New Age Time."  
  
"New Age Time?" she asked quickly, her brow furrowing in confusion as she cocked her head to the side and waited for him to explain.  
  
"New Age Started after the final battle with Naraku in 4395." he replied as he turned and grabbed a stiff chair and drug it over to her bedside.  
  
Kagome barely noticed him as he settled himself into the chair, her mind swirled with thoughts of her family, all of which died in the so called 'final battle', her protectors which had valiantly given their lives for her own and the man that had caused it all. A single tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek only to land on the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The jewel reacted to the tear strangely though; it flashed brightly with color, but quickly settled back to its normal shade of light purple/pink. Inuyasha stared at it all the while, and then he quickly looked at the girl and whispered, "Who are you?"  
  
Kagome repressed the tears stinging her eyes and sucked in an unsteady breath, "I am First Daughter of the House of Higurashi, Hime over my fathers' people, Kagome." Her voice droned out the words, it was something she must have been to saying because the bored air she had as the words escaped her mouth. Her mouth quirked a bit as she looked at him and said "And you're, if I wasn't dreaming, Inuyasha."  
  
He smiled despite himself, and nodded. For several moments that sat in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, the moment wasn't meant to last forever though and Inuyasha needed his questions answered and so, with a heavy sigh he asked "Why were you in that, that thing?"  
  
"That was a S.A.C, or Suspended Animation Chamber. I was caught in the battle with Naraku, my Grandfather, brother and parents were fighting as well. As the battle continued they were cut down." she paused quickly before she pressed on with her story, the pain still fresh on her heart, "My bodyguard, Hojou, was killed in the fray and I was forced from the battle and into the chamber; it wasn't really to save my life, but more to preserve the family line and to make sure the jewel remained in good hands." she finished bitterly, her eyes downcast when she mentioned the preservation of her family line. She turned gaze back up to his and whispered "Everything is different now, isn't it?"  
  
"We have few records of things from your time, but other than weaponry nothing has really changed. Naraku was almost completely destroyed in that last battle, now we're left fighting the so called 'minions' that his soul gathers." Inuyasha said as nonchalantly as could, hoping his attitude toward Naraku would help her to be as unafraid of the bodiless bastard as possible.  
  
"I know what happened to him, I did it, but you should never underestimate him. Although he is bodiless he is still powerful. I wish I had been awakened earlier, so that I may have been able to completely set things right sooner." she whispered hoarsely, directing her gaze away from the hanyous.  
  
His gaze pierced through her, almost painfully so, she felt the scrutiny in his eyes before he asked in a suspicious tone "You made Naraku what he is?"  
  
"When I was in the chamber, just after Yuka had started the S.A sequence, Naraku broke through the doors. I was already going into the suspended animation when he killed Yuka, I couldn't get my wits about myself quickly enough to save her." she admitted sullenly, "I had always been told that I was powerful, more so than any of the elders on our council. I had even demonstrated my powers on a few occasions, but I'd never channeled my power into such a strong current; I bonded my power with the jewel and created a stronger energy, but with the vapors invading my mind and making everything hazy I knew I wouldn't be able to execute the power completely. I only managed to destroy his body and his followers." she whispered "His soul escaped because of me."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for several minutes; he could feel the negative emotions flowing from her, she was angry and ashamed with herself. After many moments of heavy silence he cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "It wasn't your fault, ya know." he had wanted to use words that would sooth her and inwardly cursed himself for not being able to use smooth words like Miroku so often did.  
  
She didn't seem to be effected by his lack of comforting words. She looked at him with large, innocent eyes and with a deep sigh began to speak, "I just feel like I could have prevented the world from becoming this way. If I had accomplished what I should have been able to do you and that other young man wouldn't be fighting in this, this, this army, this 'Final Line of Defense.' These future generations wouldn't be in place you are if I had killed him when I had the chance." she finished with a choked sob; she laid her head in her hands as her body became racked with dry sobs. Inuyasha hated to see women cry.  
  
Leaning forward in his chair and awkwardly placed what he hoped would be a comforting hand on her hair, he attempted a slight 'shushing' noise before he spoke in as gentle a tone as he could manage "You did the best you could, now you just stand back and I'll protect you." the last words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and he mentally kicked himself.  
  
But those few words seemed to calm her and soon the crying stopped, she lifted her head and blinked those strangely colored eyes at him. "Thank you." her voice was barely above a whisper, but the look she gave him, that look of complete trust was all the thanks he needed.  
  
They sat there like that for several moments, trying to decipher each other. But the moment was shatter as Miroku opened the door and with a wide grin stated "Inuyasha, you dog."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading so far, I realize this chapter was somewhat uneventful, but I feel it showed the subtle development of a relationship between our two main characters. I'm not particularly sure if I'm going to bring Sango into the story or not, I most likely will, seeing as I can't stand for one of my main characters to find love and leave another in the lurch. Any suggestions or comments are welcome; I'll try to reply to the best of my ability.  
  
Raven  
  
Crispy Muffin: Shirosenshi roughly translates to White Warrior or White Solider. Thanks for reading, the 'Sweet Mother that was good' comment made my day a lot brighter than it was!! 


End file.
